


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, background hella/adaire/adelaide, background lem/fero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: 5 times Samot planned to kiss Hadrian under the mistletoe and 1 time things went much better than expected.
Relationships: Hadrian/Samot (Friends at the Table), Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> happy christmas eve everyone!!

1.

“Do you want a hand with that sir?” said Aubrey’s voice from below him.

Samot didn’t look down from where he was securing mistletoe to the top of the doorframe. The ladder wobbled slightly.

“No, I’ve got it.”

He felt the ladder steady, and looked down to see Aubrey holding it. She smiled up at him, looking a little nervous, as she often did. Samot couldn’t help but smile back. 

“The decorations look wonderful,” said Aubrey.

“Thank you,” said Samot, “Truly, I have outdone myself this year. And you were a great help, of course.”

“Thanks,” said Aubrey.

Samot smiled at her again before refocusing on the task at hand. The mistletoe was the last decoration left, and the most important to get right. After all, it was a key part of the plan.

His fingers slipped a little as he secured the hook to the doorframe, thinking about it. Samot blinked, allowing himself the space of a breath to be distracted by the thought of Hadrian, dressed up in his best suit for the office holiday party, pausing under the mistletoe to greet Samot, and then he would pause, and look up, surprised at the mistletoe, a blush colouring his cheeks as he looked back to Samot, and he would lean down-

Samot breathed out. Enough. It was a lovely thought to dwell on, but he would never be able to make it a reality if he couldn’t get the damn thing on the door.

The hook stuck fast to the doorframe after he let go, and Samot smiled to himself, reaching for the sprig of mistletoe he had carefully chosen that morning. It was, perhaps, a little too large to be tasteful, more of a bouquet really, but it being noticeable was more important.

After all, he’d been keeping his flirtation with Hadrian very tasteful, but clearly it had been too subtle for the man to recognise.

He leant back a little, admiring his work before he stepped down from the ladder. The lights either side of the doorway caught the leaves, making them gleam, the tinsel he’d added to the mistletoe drawing your eye to it.

“Perfect,” said Samot.

Aubrey nodded.

Samot cast his eye around the room. The tables were laid out ready for the food, the star-themed centrepieces glittering under the lighting that he’d been adjusting all week to get right, the lights on the tree in the corner cast a soft glow onto the polished dance floor.

“The only thing left to do now is go home and get ready ourselves,” said Aubrey.

Samot huffed a laugh. “The most important preparation of all.” He paused. “Truly, thank you for your assistance today Aubrey.”

“It was no trouble at all,” said Aubrey, “It was nice to see everything come together.”

Samot looked up at the mistletoe again. “Hopefully the party itself comes together just as well.”

Aubrey followed his gaze. “I’m sure it will.”

She put a hand on his arm, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Samot blinked, then laughed, a giddy feeling bubbling in his chest.

“Well, at least I know it works,” said Samot.

Aubrey laughed. “Around you sir? How could it not!”

Samot smiled, looking up again at the mistletoe. How could it not, indeed.

  
  
  


2.

It was perhaps rude of him as one of the hosts of the party to hover so much by the entry door instead of mingling, but it was important to greet people as they entered, to create a welcoming atmosphere. 

Samot also did his best to keep his disappointment off his face every time the door opened and it was  _ not _ Hadrian, as that would  _ not  _ have created a welcoming atmosphere. It was possible, from a certain point of view, that he was not quite successful at that part of it.

“You  _ invited _ me,” said Fero, the moment Samot opened the door.

“Yes?” said Samot.

“Well you don’t look thrilled that I’m here,” said Fero, crossing his arms, “And I brought wine and everything.”

“You did?”

Fero shoved a bottle into Samot’s hand’s. “Here. The guy at the store said it was good.”

It was passable. He would probably bring it out after people were already tispy, so they wouldn’t notice.

“It is good,” said Samot, attempting a smile, “thank you.”

Fero shrugged. “So are you going to let me in or what?”

“Oh,” said Samot, stepping aside, “Of course, come in.” He paused. “I believe Lem is already here.”

“Whatever,” said Fero, his eyes immediately darting around the room until they landed on Lem, who was talking excitedly with one of the caterers.

“Good luck,” said Samot.

“Yeah,” said Fero, “You too.”

Samot blinked. “Thank you, I suppose, but for what?

“You know,” said Fero, waving a hand upwards, “with this, whoever it’s for.” He paused, looking away from Lem. “Unless you want me to kiss you?”

Samot pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh. “No, you do not have to kiss me.”

Fero nodded, heading off to most likely get into an argument with Lem. Samot closed the door, and set about finding an out of the way place to put the wine.

  
  
  


3.

The party had filled up considerably since Fero had arrived. Samot surveyed the crowd, feeling pleased with the way the people from his and Samothes’s office were mingling together. The only people noticeably missing were his husband, who would undoubtedly still be at his office working and would therefore be the last to arrive, and, of course, Hadrian.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

_ Dearest: Almost done, probably only another half hour or so. Glad it’s going well. _

Samot had typed of a reply when his phone buzzed again.

_ Dearest: He left about ten minutes ago so he should be there soon. _

Samot’s stomach fluttered. He read the text three times before replying.

_ Who? _

Samothes’s reply was instant, a rare thing when he was at work.

_ Dearest: Very funny. _

_ Dearest: Don’t have too much fun before I get there. _

There was a knock at the door before Samot could reply. He took a deep breath, schooling his face into a polite expression before he opened the door.

“Hi,” said Ephrim.

“Oh,” said Samot. He shook himself. “Sorry, I was expecting someone else, but- please, come in.”

Ephrim grinned. “He’s right behind me, actually.”

“What?”

“Hi,” said Hadrian.

He was, just as Samot had imagined, wearing his nicest suit, small flakes of snow clinging to his broad shoulders. He was carrying a very nice bottle of wine. Samot swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

“Hello,” said Samot, “please, come in.”

“Thanks,” said Hadrian.

He paused behind Ephrim, who gestured Hadrian ahead of him.

“Oh, thanks,” said Hadrian. He looked over at his shoulder at Samot. “Do you have a place I should put this, or…”

“Anywhere’s fine,” said Samot faintly. “Hadrian…”

Hadrian half turned towards him, close enough that he was still within arm’s reach, close enough that Samot could have pulled Hadrian towards him, if he wanted to. And, oh, he did want to.

“Nothing,” said Samot, “have a nice night.”

“I’m sure I will,” said Hadrian, “The place looks great.”

“Thank you,” said Samot.

“Well, I’ll just, uh. I’ll go find somewhere for this, and I guess I’ll see you around,” said Hadrian.

“Yes,” said Samot, “See you around.”

Hadrian turned, waving to someone on the dance floor, attention already turned away from Samot. Samot resisted the urge to put his face in his hands.

“ _ See you around _ ?” said Samot softly to himself.

  
  
  


4.

“ _ Hello _ dear cousin,” said Adelaide.

“Wonderful of you to come,” said Samot, “although a little strange, considering that you do not work for either Samothes or myself and that I do not remember inviting you.”

“I’m a plus one tonight, actually,” said Adelaide, gesturing to the bar.

Hella waved to her, and Adelaide waved back, grinning as Adaire pulled Hella’s attention away again.

“Enjoying yourself?” said Samot.

“Tremendously,” said Adelaide.

“Good,” said Samot.

He swirled the wine in his glass, looking out at the crowd of people. Hadrian caught his eye, as he always did, nodding thoughtfully along to something Fero was saying to him as they waited for their drinks.

“Are you enjoying  _ your _ self?” said Adelaide.

Samot blinked. “What? Yes, of course.”

“You could have fooled me,” said Adelaide. She paused. “Here-”

She unpinned something from her hair, holding it out to Samot. He took it before he recognised what it was - a little sprig of mistletoe, his hand protected from the leaves by an ornate looking wooden clip.

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

Adelaide shrugged. “Whatever you were trying to do with that monstrosity over the doorway I suppose.” She leant forward, kissing him on the cheek before she stood. “If nothing else, perhaps it will bring you luck.”

“I don’t need  _ luck _ .”

“You look like you’re at a funeral instead of a party,” said Adelaide, “You need  _ something _ .”

She walked towards Hella and Adaire, sliding her arm around Hella’s waist, joining in their conversation with ease. Even in the dim lighting, he could see Hella’s cheeks flush, Adaire’s small smile as she leaned in closer.

He looked over towards Hadrian, who was rolling a beer bottle between in palms, nodding in an absent-minded way as Ephrim and Throndir had a conversation over him. Samot looked down at the small sprig of mistletoe, tapping a nail on the wooden clip.

Okay. Perhaps it was time to form a new plan.

  
  
  


5.

Samothes arrived, his presence drawing Samot towards him as it always did and always would. Samothes kissed him under the mistletoe, the heat behind it proportional with the size of the mistletoe above them. Samot heard someone whistle as they drew apart, and Samothes huffed a laugh.

“I half expected you to have already left,” said Samothes.

“Where would I go?”

“It’s not so much  _ where  _ as it is  _ with whom _ ,” said Samothes.

“It’s, wait-” said Samot, taking half a step back, “wait, hold on, don’t stand so close to me.”

Samothes laughed.

“You know he’ll never come over to me otherwise,” said Samot, “No doubt he thinks you disapprove.”

“I’m sure you can convince him of the truth of the matter,” said Samothes, stepping forward to put his hands on Samot’s waist again, “I have never met anyone more persistent than you.”

He smiled down at Samot, and Samot felt himself smile back. Samothes’s hand slid over Samot’s pocket and he blinked. Samot pulled out the small sprig of mistletoe.

Samothes laughed. “Perhaps you should pull down the one in the doorway and hold it above your head instead.”

Samot frowned. “You-”

“No, no,” siad Samothes, taking the clip from his hand, “I think it’s perfect.”

Gently, he slid the clip into Samot’s hair, letting his hands linger on Samot’s scalp before they trailed down his neck, resting on his shoulders. Samot reached up, covering Samothes’s hands with his own.

“I wish you all the luck in the world, husband,” said Samothes, “I want you to have everything in this life that you want.”

He leant down again. The kiss had less heat than their first that night, but the warmth stretched further, settling in Samot’s chest.

He took a breath as they broke apart, seeking out Hadrian from the corner of his eye. Hadrian was turned towards them, attention fully fixed on them.

Samot grinned. “Now, my love, I know it is a burden for you but I really must insist that you stand at least a little away from me.”

Samothes smiled, his fingers tangling with Samot’s briefly before he stepped away.

Samot looked towards Hadrian, catching his gaze for a second before Hadrian looked away, a flush darkening his cheeks. Samot reached up, gently touching the mistletoe clip in his hair. Perhaps this would work after all.

  
  
  


+1

The party wound down slowly, although the lack of guests didn’t seem to help Samot reach Hadrian any easier. Hadrian remained steadfastly in conversation with people, avoiding his eyes. Hella had pulled him onto the dancefloor a few times, the two laughing together in a way that Samot didn’t want to intrude on.

Samot stood by the door, waving people goodbye slowly, and trying not to look took often over his shoulder.

Perhaps there was still time, perhaps Hadrian would come to say goodbye, and his eyes would drift to the mistletoe in Samot’s hair, and he would smile, and reach for Samot, pull him close-

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Samot looked away form the mistletoe above him, turning to see Hadrian, jacket in hand and sleeves rolled up from where he had gotten to hot dancing.

“Oh, leaving already?”

Hadrian glanced around and Samot felt himself flush. There were only a few people remaining apart from the catering staff.

“I- yeah,” said Hadrian, “It’s- I had a great time. I feel like I didn’t get to see you though- I mean, I’m sure you were busy, it’s your party-”

Samot’s stomach twisted. “Oh, no, Hadrian, I- I-”

“Maybe I can walk you to your car?” said Hadrian quickly.

“Yes,” said Samot, “Yes, that would be- I’d like that. Let me get my coat.”

Hadrian had already put his back on by the time Samot returned. Any disappointment Samot felt at that melted away as he helped Samot into his coat, his touch lingering a little on Samot’s shoulders. Samot took a deep breath in, resisting the urge to lean back into Hadrian’s arms.

“Shall we?” said Samot.

Hadrian nodded, holding the door open for Samot.

“Such a gentleman,” said Samot.

Hadrian ducked his head, not quite hiding a smile.

They walked together in silence for half a block, Samot stealing glances at Hadrian out of the corner of his eye,  _ sure _ that he could see Hadrian doing the same to him, but not so sure that he could risk turning straight towards him.

Samot paused as he reached his car. Hadrian looked away, his hands deep in his pockets.

“Thank you,” said Samot, “And thank you for coming tonight. It was good to see you Hadrian.”

Hadrian looked up. “Um. Yeah. You too. Good to see you too, I mean.”

Samot swallowed. “Well. Goodnight.”

He turned to get in the car, face burning despite the cold air.

“Samot,” said Hadrian, “wait, I-”

Samot turned. Hadrian’s arm was outstretched towards him, his hand holding a rough-looking bunch of leaves.

Mistletoe.

Samot looked at Hadrian, then the mistletoe, then back to Hadrian.

“I-” Hadrian wet his lips. “I meant to do it, earlier, but you were busy talking to people, and I didn’t want to interupt for some dumb-”

Samot leapt towards him, his hands curling around the lapels of Hadrian’s jacket as he tugged him in for a kiss. Hadrian stiffened under him for a moment before he was kissing back, one hand sliding around Samot’s waist and the other tangling in Samot’s hair.

Of all the daydreams Samot had had of this moment, they paled in comparison to the reality.

It was a long time before they broke apart, their breaths fogging the air between them. Hadrian smiled down at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. His fingertips bumped the mistletoe hair clip and Samot laughed, his own hands leaving Hadrian’s body for a moment to untangle it from his hair. He held the small spring of mistletoe between them.

“I was- I made a few attempts tonight too,” said Samot, “I had all these plans…”

“Did they work out?” said Hadrian.

Samot smiled up at him, letting the clip fall from his finger to cup Hadrian’s cheek, drawing him down for another kiss.

“Yes,” said Samot, “In the end, they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
